Save My Baby Please
by lederra
Summary: The Tracy family is about to lose one of its members and Lucille Tracy is desperate for someone to save her baby.
1. Chapter 1

Save My Baby Please

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Thunderbird characters, they are the sole property of their owner and as such I make no money from this story or any other that I write on this site.

Summary: Lucille is desperate for someone to save her baby.

* * *

Lucille smiled as she glanced over to the table where her youngest son was presently sat, gurgling happily as he squashed and squished mashed potato between his fingers. He seemed quite content making a mess, on the kitchen table, as she worked away making lunch for her husband and other sons, who she knew would be returning soon from their big adventure up in the mountains.

She smiled as she remembered that morning as her other boys, big and small, had rushed about the cabin they had hired for the week, finding their mittens and boots, parkas and hats, that would keep them warm while out and how her second youngest, coming up to her wanting to know why she and Alan were not coming with them.

She remembered that she had told him that this was a special trip for their daddy to spend some time bonding with him and his brothers and that she was spending some time bonding with his baby brother some more and that he, had to look after his daddy and brothers for her while she stayed behind and got their lunch for them.

Her little auburn headed rascal had stood as proudly as he could as he had promised her to do just that, to look after his daddy and his brothers despite being smaller and younger than them. Scowling at his next brother up, who at that moment had come up behind him ruffling his hair and giggling at Gordon's indignant expression, before running off to join the others followed closely behind by his little brother.

"Mamma,"

Lucy glanced up from what she was doing to see her son trying to clamber over the table towards her, mashed potato smeared all over his face and the table and she moved to pick him up as she felt a vibration go through the cabin.

She stopped for a moment uncertain at what was happening as she looked up and heard, as if in the distance a rumbling noise that seemed to be growing stronger and louder. The cabin began to shake and a picture fell off the wall to her left, Lucy reached forward for her son, who was crying in fear at the noise that was getting louder. As her arms slid round him and she pulled him towards her, the wall ahead of her suddenly gave way and a torrent of snow ploughed towards them!

* * *

A/N: The first of what should only be a 2 chaptered story. Hope you like my second offering in this fandom.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story was going to be a one shot but I got to the end of the other chapter and thought no, I am going to make this a multi chaptered or at least a two chaptered one.

* * *

The day was coming to a close and the rescuers were exhausted, they had been searching for survivors of the avalanche that had torn down the mountain and through the valley the previous day and all hope for finding any more survivors were quickly fading.

In the hotel down below, where the mountain rescue command post was to be found an indignant and tired Jeff Tracy was pacing, his beloved Lucy and baby son were still amongst the missing and he was not going to give up on finding them.

"Mr Tracy, please, there is nothing more that can be done tonight!"

A tired and exhausted rescue worker told him, he understood what the man was going through, maybe not entirely as he had not married and therefore never had to worry about losing his wife to a force of nature but he understood what it was like to lose a loved one.

"Don't tell me nothing can be done, my wife and child are somewhere out there waiting to be rescued and you want to give up."

Jeff stood over the smaller man and glared at him, as he tried to control the emotional pain and hopelessness that he felt, that time was running out and they would never find Lucy and Alan.

"Daddy, please!"

Jeff turned to find his eldest Scott, standing behind him, his young face looking as though it had aged a decade, in the twenty-four hours since the avalanche that had stolen his mother and baby brother away from them.

"Scott, go back to your brothers. They need you to look after them."

"They need you daddy...and so do I."

"SCOTT!"

Jeff grasped the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes shut for a second or two, he needed Scott to do as he was told and take care of his brothers, while he searched for his mother and brother.

The rescue worker stepped forward at the distraction from the young boy, taking a deep breath as he addressed the distraught man in front of him.

"Listen to your son, Mr Tracy, there is nothing more we can do at the moment. It is starting to get dark and soon it will be unsafe to be out there, I cannot risk my men. We will continue the search for your wife and son in the morning when it is light again."

XxX

Outside the wind was picking up and the rescue crews were getting ready to settle down for the night, none of them were happy to be giving up for the night, knowing that a woman and young child was still missing but they all knew that with the coming of the dark that there was nothing more they could do.

At the side of the building an old rescue dog was settling down to sleep, he had not been out with the other dogs when they had gone out to search for the missing, he was too old now, too arthritic, to be of any use to the missing but the rescue team kept him around.

He was like an old mascot to them, a guide in a way, to the younger dogs that now went out with the rescue teams and although he could no longer go out, he still longed to even though he knew, that he probably was more of a hindrance than a help nowadays.

His old eyes closed and he was about to sleep when he felt something touch him, his eyes flew open and he peered into the dusk of the closing day but he could see nothing but there was something out there, he was sure. Something was calling to him, he could not understand what it was but he knew he had to follow it, whatever it was.

XxX

Jake looked up from where he was settling the other dogs to see the old timer getting to his feet, his ears alert and moving forward at a hurried pace.

"Hey boy, where you going?"

He called after the old dog that was moving away from the hotel at quite a pace, for a dog of his age, in fact faster than he had seen him move in many a day.

He whistled at the dog but the dog ignored him and carried on with his movement away from the hotel, towards a patch of woodland a little ways away from the hotel.

'Daft dog.' He thought, 'I'd better go after him before he gets lost, if it isn't enough that we have missing folk the last thing we need is a missing dog.'

XxX

The feeling whatever it was, was getting stronger the further the dog moved away from the safety of the hotel, it was getting darker and colder but still the dog followed the feeling and it seemed, a sound though he could not quite make out what it was, it seemed like someone was calling him, but he could not hear any sound of calling, in the normal sense of the word but, he could not understand it but he knew he had to follow it, whatever it was.

He was a good distance from the hotel now, past the trees he had seen from his spot at the side of the building and still he followed whatever it was he was following, but he knew somehow that what he was following was going to end soon. His paws were beginning to feel cold but he carried on until something made him stop, he peered around him in the falling light, there was nothing there but he knew that this was where was meant to be.

All of a sudden he felt a strong urge to dig and he did, his front paws clawing at the hardened snow, shovelling the white stuff back as he dug with almost an unholy fury.

XxX

Jake was peering into the distance trying to see where the old fool dog was, he was half a mind to return to the hotel, the dog would return when he got cold enough. Blowing on his hands, trying to warm them he made to turn but something caught his eye and he turned towards it. Not far from where he was standing he spotted the old mascot, digging furiously in the snow.

'Silly old sod,' he thought, 'Probably found himself a raccoon or some at."

He dragged himself over to where the dog was still digging, reaching down to pull him back.

* * *

A/N: Sorry another chapter coming!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: There was supposed to be only 3 chapters to this story but when I finished the final chapter something did not feel right so I decided to add a little extra one between chapter 2 and 3. Add a bit more to the story or whatever.

* * *

Jeff paced the room that he had acquired after losing the cabin to the avalanche the day before, it was only a small double but it was all that had been available at such short notice and the hotel was close but far enough, for safety sake, away from the area that had ended up in the path of the avalanche.

His eldest Scott watched him from where he was sat on the bed, his thin arms wrapped around his brother Virgil, holding him close as the smaller boy slept, his eyes red rimmed although he had tried to hide it from his father and younger brothers.

Scott knew he had to be strong, had to keep it together because his daddy wasn't, he could see despite his young age, that his daddy was not coping as well as everyone else thought he was. He had to keep his younger brothers from seeing how their beloved daddy was falling apart not knowing what had become of their mummy and baby brother.

Movement on the other side of the bed alerted him that Gordon had woken up and he carefully placed Virgil down onto the mattress making sure his head was on a pillow and he would not fall off the bed before he moved to the second youngest of his brothers, carding his fingers through the auburn strands of the joker of the family as he gathered him up into his arms, cuddling him as the little boy started to sniffle.

Humming a soft lullaby that their mother, had hummed to each of her children when she had calmed them as babies, whenever they had awoken in the night, another movement on the bed alerted him to the fact that John was now awake and watching him as he comforted Gordon.

John glanced over to where they both could see their father standing by the window, staring out into the darkening landscape, both boys knew that the chances of finding their mother and brother alive were fading with each passing minute and the chances of finding either of them alive come morning, was something that neither boy wanted to think about.

"Scooter, will they find mummy and Alan?" John whispered.

Scott glanced over at his brother, sadness radiating from his eyes despite the fact he tried to hide it, he hoped and prayed more than anything that the chances of finding them would increase but deep down he knew that they wouldn't, not if they were not found soon.

"Yeah, Jonnie, they'll find them."

"You promise Scooter."

Scott reached out with one arm as he clutched Gordon to himself with the other, pulling Jonnie to him, as the other boy started to cry again, he didn't want his father to hear or for Jonnie to wake up Virgil as it had taken him a long time to get the other boy to sleep. He felt so tired himself and wanted to lie down and close his own eyes but he had to keep watch on the others, he had to be good and strong for his daddy, he had promised him he would and Scott never broke a promise once he made it.

Jeff staring out of the window, heard his boys behind him and he knew he should comfort them but he couldn't, he could not do what he knew was necessary, comfort his surviving children. A thought he did not want to entertain, they were not his surviving children because his other child, his baby was alive and so was Lucy, his beloved soulmate, he would not entertain the thought that he might never see her or their youngest ever again.

Movement outside caught his eye and for a moment he thought he had imagined it, but as he peered out of the window he could see someone moving very quickly, someone running and they were holding something in their arms.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay so it ended up as more than just two chapters but I promise you this is the last. If you are still reading of course, which I hope you are and if not, then you are not.

* * *

Jake ran as fast as he could through the snow clutching the body of the small boy to him, he was an experienced rescue worker and he knew he should have called in for help and should not have moved the boy, but something had forced him to go against his training, a force of some kind, that he could not explain. He knew there could be injuries that he could not see, but the boy when the old dog and he had found him was so cold, like a block of ice and the pulse he found in the boys neck was just so erratic and slow, that he just snatched him up, from the arms of woman who was holding him but who had herself already passed beyond mortal help.

He slipped but managed to stay on his feet and keep the body of the young boy as immobile as he could and he moved forward again, spotting the lights of the hotel ahead of him and he felt a spurt of adrenalin as he moved even faster, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to call to the few figures, he could see just outside the hotel.

"HELP, SOMEONE," he called.

Ahead of him he saw one of those standing outside look up at his call and start moving towards him, shouting to those others as they became aware of him, aware of the fact that he was carrying something in his arms, something that looked like a body, a small body.

"JAKE, WHO HAVE YOU GOT THERE?"

One of them shouted at him, as he got closer.

XxX

The sound of shouting outside, brought many of those from inside out and someone was instantly sent to get Mr Tracy who was presently in the double room, which he had acquired for himself and his sons the day before.

"MR Tracy….Mr Tracy!"

Jeff moved swiftly to the door swinging it open, the man he had been arguing with less than an hour earlier was standing at the door, knocking and calling his name.

"What is it?"

"Your son. Your son has been found."

"What?"

"One of the rescuers has just come in with your son."

"What of my wife?"

"I'm sorry, I know nothing about your wife, just that your boy has been found."

Jeff glanced back at his sons, who were all now sitting up on the single double bed that they had been sleeping in together, even Scott who a few seconds before had closed his weary eyes, curled all together in a single heap, gleaning a small degree of comfort from one another, as they now all sat up on the bed, rubbing their eyes and watching their father and the man at the door.

"Daddy, have they found mummy and Alan?" his son Gordon asked.

Jeff glanced over at his second youngest who now sat curled up against his brother John, clutching his brothers jumper with one small hand and the thumb of his other hand, half in his mouth as he watched his father anxiously with red rimmed eyes.

"I'm just going to find out, I'll be back in minute boys. Scott gets your brothers up and ready, will you please?"

"Yes sir," his eldest replied, quickly moving and gathering their things as he gathered his brothers around him.

Jeff reached back for his jacket and glancing at his four oldest boys for a briefest of moments and smiling briefly for them, before following the man out.

XxX

The old hound watched from where he sat, he had followed Jake back to the hotel as swiftly as he could but not at the same speed as Jake, after they had found the young boy and the dead woman buried under the snow. The eerie sound he had been hearing before his discovery had ended when Jake had tried to pull him back, out of the hole and in that instant both the man and dog had spotted the cold limbs of the two frozen bodies, the dog had dug up.

He felt a presence again, the same one as before and a woman's voice whispered in his mind.

"Thank you for saving my baby."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now but I am doing a sequel to this story, not sure if it will be a one shot or a series of one shots or maybe even a multi chaptered, at the moment I am not sure. Will have to see how it goes. So keep an eye out for 'Open Your Eyes', I will try and get it uploaded in the next few days if I can. If you can spare me a review or two it will be most appreciated!


End file.
